


'We were invincible that's what they said, so indivisible wherever we went'

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Becomes Team Cap friendly, But not Steve Rogers friendly, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Redemption, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: The Rogues are pardoned under the condition that they live at the compound with Tony, Stephen and Peter. None of them are happy with this arrangement.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Hindenburg Lover by Anson Seabra
> 
> I've probably missed out character and tags but I'll add them eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues are pardoned under the condition that they live at the compound with Tony, Stephen and Peter. None of them are happy with this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song Hindenburg Lover by Anson Seabra.
> 
> I've probably missed out character and tags, but I'll add them eventually

'I've managed to get the Rogues pardoned, but there's a catch.' Announced Tony as he walked into the kitchen of the compound. He placed a soft kiss on Stephen's lips and ruffled Peter's hair as he walked by. 

'What's the catch?' Asked Stephen.

'Well, they have to live here. At the compound.' Tony responded. Stephen looked furious and Peter glared down at his cereal as if it had offended him, suddenly losing his apetite. 

'Do you not get a choice in the matter? This is your house Tony, you shouldn't be forced to share it with back-stabbing criminals.' Said Stephen, almost shouting. He hated the Rogues so much, especially Steve Rogers. They were supposed to be a team, a family and they betrayed him. Rogers was the worst. They were supposed to be close, but he was quite willing to leave Tony to die in the freezing cold. Stephen would make sure that Rogers would pay for what he did to his boyfriend. 

'I don't have a choice. I'm sorry honey.' Said Tony.

'It's fine, as long as they don't hurt you again. If Rogers ever does anything just tell me and I'll send him into the dark dimensions.' Stephen said as he pulled Tony into a hug. 

After a few seconds Tony pulled out of the hug, much to Stephen's dismay, and he truned to Peter. 

'Are you going to be okay with this Peter?' Asked Tony, concerned. 

'I guess. I'll take some time getting used to it but it will be fine. And if that's the condition then we can't really say no.' Peter shrugged. As a kid Peter used to admire the Avengers and they were his heroes. Now he hates them, all the admiration he had for them gone. Peter knew what had happened in Siberia, even though his dads tried to hide it from him. Peter was messing aorund with FRIDAY one day and because Tony gave him full access to her systems he stumbled across the video. 

He was traumatised by it, that was his dad he watched almost die and Steve didn't care. He was supposed to be Captain America, a loyal caring man, but clearly he was not. He would never forgive Steve for what he did, or any of the Rogues for abandoning Tony after everything he did for them. 

'Thank you Peter, for being so understanding.' Tony said. 

'Shit, you're going to be late Pete.' Exclaimed Tony. 

'I'm sure I can portal you just this once.' Said Stephen, feigning annoyance. 

'Thanks dad.' Said Peter as he rushed out of the room to quickly change and grab his school bag.

'Stop worrying Tony. It'll be fine, you have me, Pete. Pepper and Rhodey in your corner. Neither of us will let them hurt you. And if you're worried about Peter, we can keep him away from them.' Stephen whispered to his worried boyfriend. He pulled him into another hug and continued to whisper soft reassurances to him until Peter came back. 

'Have a good day at school kid.' Said Tony, as he passed Peter his lunch, placing a soft kiss in his hair. 

'Love you dad.' Replied Peter, waiting for Stephen to conjure the portal to get him to school. 

'Love you too Pete.' 

'I have some magic stuff to attend to, will you be okay on your own for a couple of hours. I can always cancel it if you want me to.' Offered Stephen. After the news they had just got he didn't want to leave Ton alone. 

'I'll be fine.' Reassured Tony. 

'If you're sure-' Stephen said before being cut off.

'I'm sure, now go, Pete needs to get to school.' Said Tony, smiling softly at his concerned boyfriend. 

Stephen conjured the portal and both he and Peter stepped through it, leaving Tony alone for a couple of hours. He decided to go see Pepper and tell her the news. She'll be just as thrilled about the Rouges as he, Stephen and Peter were. 

Peter stepped out the portal and sighed. 

'Dad, you didn't have to drop me off right outside the school, people will see and ask questions about you and dad.' Whined Peter, he loved his dad so much but he couldn't handle the millions of questions he got whenever people saw him with either Stephen or Tony. 

'Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I just want to make sure that that Eugene kid and his idiot friends remembers who your parents are so he won't bully you again.' Replied Stephen. 

'Thanks dad.' Said Peter before hugging Stephen and walking into school. 

When he and Tony found out about Peter being bullied it wen about as well as could be expected.  
***  
The call came in from school saying that Peter had been in a fight and they needed to go into school to sort it out. Both Tony and Stephen knew something was wrong as Peter would never be involved in a fight, especially seeing he has super strength and could do some serious damage with on punch.  
They received the call at lunch time and portaled to the school straight away. The look of confusion, shock and awe on some of the pupils faces as the portal opened in their school was unforgettable. They walked to the principals' office and knocked on the door, entering before the principal had time to answer. 

'Take a seat Mr Stark, Mr Strange.' Addressed the principal Morita.

'Doctor Strange.' Stephen corrected. 

'Of course.' Said the principle, slightly flustered. 

They had to wait around ten minutes before Flash's parents arrived. 

They burst through the doors and before even finding out what had happened. they started to make ridiculous remarks about their 'perfect' son and how Peter should be expelled. 

'If you could just calm down and let the boys explain, that would be helpful Mr and Mrs Thompson.' Sighed the principle. 

'Peter, why don't you start.' 

'Well, I was having my lunch with Ned and Flash came up to me and started to wind me up. I ignored him at first but then he started to say that my parents would hate who I am and my Aunt and Uncle are lucky to be dead so they don't have to put up with me anymore. I couldn't take it anymore so I hit him. Usually I can ignore him because he's not this bad, but I couldn't handle it today.' Explained Peter, not daring to up at his fathers. 'They must be so disappointed' Peter thought sadly. 

'Is this true Eugene?' Asked the principle.

'Well-' Begun Flash before being cut off by his mother.

'Of course it's not, my Eugene would do nothing like that. Peter clearly thinks that having the fathers he does means that he can do whatever he likes.' Shouted Mrs Thompson, outraged by what Peter had said. 

'I wasn't asking you Mrs Thompson, please refrain from making further comment. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this.' Snapped Principal Morita, losing his cool.  
'What were you going to say Eugene?' 

Flash considered lying about what happened but he saw the glare he was getting from Tony and Stephen so though he should tell the truth. He didn't want to anger two superheroes. 

'It- it's true. Peter's telling the truth.' Stuttered Flash. 

His parents went bright red with shame and embarrassment. 

'Right well, Peter can have the rest of the day off as he has never done anything like this before, and please, don't do anything like this again. As for you Eugene, you'll be suspended for one week.' Reprimanded Principal Morita. 

'Hold on, before you go can I ask something?' Queried Tony, with a look on his eyes that Peter did not like. 'Shit' he thought as he remembered that he said 'usually' when talking about what Flash did. There was no way that Tony hadn't figured out about the constant bullying now. 

'Peter, what did you mean when you said usually? Has Flash done this before? Is he bullying you?' Tony asked softly, no anger in his voice, just concern. 

'Yeah. It- it's been going on for about a year, m-maybe two.' Replied Peter, finally daring to look up at his parents. Both looked stunned that it had been going on for so long and they were both devastated that Peter had been bullied for so long and had never said anything to them. All they would have done would help. 

'Tell me he is lying Eugene.' Mrs Thompson demanded. 

Flash stuttered in response but ended up saying nothing, he lust looked down in shame. 

Tony looked away from Peter and towards Principal Mortia.  
'And why the hell have you not done anything to stop this? If it has been going on as long as Peter had said how have none of you noticed this?' Shouted Tony, angry at the school for not noticing but also at himself and Stephen for failing to notice and look after their son properly. 

'We didn't realise what was going on. I mean we did here the odd name calling from Flash. But everyone just assumed it was boys being boys.' Explained Principal Morita, trying to justify their negligence towards a pupil. 

'I expect a more severe punishment, instead of just one week suspension.' Snapped Tony, Stephen nodding besides Tony in agreement. 

'Well seeing as it is clear that this was not a one off incident then I have no choice but the expel you Eugene. We have a zero tolerance policy about bullying.' Said principal Mortia. Tony scoffed loudly when he said about the zero tolerance on bullying 'what a load of bull shit' he thought. 

Flash looked ready to cry and his parents looked as if they could burst with rage. Before they could speak Peter spoke up. 

'Don't expel him, can't you just make his suspension longer?' Asked Peter. Yes he hated Flash and wanted him to get punished, but he doesn't want this to ruin his life. Peter would feel too guilty if Flash was expelled because of him and then couldn't get into another good school. (Peter is way too nice for his own good). 

'Is that really what you want Pete?' Asked Stephen softly. Peter nodded shyly in response. 

'Very well Peter. Eugene you will be excluded for two months, and all school work you miss will be e-mailed home. And if you ever do anything like this again you will be expelled. You have one final chance to count yourself very, very lucky' Explained principal Morita, adding extra emphasis on that final sentence. 

As soon as he finished speaking Tony, Stephen and Peter all left. The car ride was silent. As soon as they got back home to the compound they sat down to talk about what they had find out. 

'Pete, why didn't you tell us about that kid bullying you? All we would have done was help you. You do know that right? Any problems you have you can always talk to us.' Said Stephen softly. Both he and Tony looked hurt that Peter hadn't confided in them. 

'Look, I did want to tell you, but if I reported Flash for bullying or told anyone he would have probably moved on to someone else. Someone who couldn't handle it. And I could, because any bruises healed quickly and didn't really hurt. Not everyone has Spidey powers like me.' Explained Peter. 

'Oh Pete. Just because you think you can handle it doesn't mean you should have to. If you had have told us we would have stopped him from bullying you and anyone else.' Said Tony, putting his arm around his son. 

'You don't have to save everyone all the time kid, sometimes you need to put yourself first okay?' Stephen said, pulling Peter and Tony into a hug.  
'We love you Peter.'

'I love you too.' Peter replied. 

After that day Flash rarely spoke to Peter, only speaking is he had to and he never bothered to bully him or anyone again. Partially through fear of expulsion and partially through fear of having the sorcerer supreme and a superhero after him.  
***

Whilst Peter was at school and Stephen was sorting out magical problems, Tony went to go speak to Pepper.

'Hey Pep.' Said Tony as he entered her office at the compound. 

'Hi Tony. Are you okay, I heard the news about the Rogues? And what about Stephen and Peter? How are they handling the news?' Asked Pepper, concerned for her best friend. 

'I don't know how to feel if I'm honest Pep. I mean, I guess I can be civil towards Barton, Romanoff and the rest of them. And Lang, I mean I don't even know the guy, but Rogers. I'm terrified. He tried to kill me then left me for dead, I can't face being around him. What if he tries to hurt me again, or worse he tries to hurt Peter or Stephen?' Tony said. 

'Tony, no-one will let Steve hurt you again. And we won't let him anywhere near Peter. As for Stephen, he has more power in his little finger that Rogers does in his whole body.' Pepper replied. That last comment about Stephen gained a small laugh from Tony.  
'It'll be fine, I promise. And besides, I'm sure they won't be there forever.' 

Tony felt slightly better after his talk with Pepper. The rest of their time together was spent just talking and laughing. Tony felt relaxed for the first time since he heard the news. 

After receiving a text from Stephen saying he was back, Tony said goodbye to Pepper and went to find his boyfriend. 

Stephen was sat in the kitchen of the living area of the compound. Tony went to the table Stephen was sat at and sat across from him, reaching to take ahold of his gently shaking hands. 

'I know the date the Rogues are moving is. It's in two days.' Tony said quietly. 

Two days! Why the hell didn't they tell us sooner? This is your life they're messing up you deserved to know in advance when they would be coming here!' Shouted Stephen.  
'Rogers could have ruined your life and Peter's. This is not fair.' Stephen continued angrily. 

'I know, but there's nothing we can do, I guess we just have to deal with it as best as we can. I hate it and I don't want Rogers or any of them here but we'll get through it.' Reassured Tony. None of them were happy with this but they had no choice. 

'I'm sorry for shouting Tony. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, but I promise you I will never, ever let any of them hurt you.' Spoke Stephen softly, pulling his worried boyfriend into a hug. 

Until Peter got home the two just sat together curled up on the sofa in their living room, enjoying each other's company. After an hour, Stephen noticed Tony had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled down warmly at his boyfriend and carded his lightly shaking hands through Tony's hair. Stephen was thankful that Happy was picking Peter up today as it gave Tony extra time to sleep and relax. He really needed it, Stephen thought. 

About an hour after Peter got home, Stephen was cooking in the kitchen whilst Peter did him homework and simultaneously rambled about his day and Tony slept. Tony tiredly stumbled into the kitchen after a short while and greeted Peter.

'Hey kid, how was school?' Asked Tony, putting his arm around his son's shoulder. 

Peter smiled up at Tony and gave him a quick recap of what he had already told Stephen. 

Once Peter had finished speaking Tony made his way over to Stephen. Tony snaked his arms around Stephens waist and placed a chaste kisses on Stephen's neck.

'Tony stop distracting me while I'm trying to cook.' Scolded Stephen, no meaning behind his words. 

Tony completely ignored Stephen and continued to distract Stephen as he tried to cook by shamelessly flirting with him, much to the disgust of Peter. 

'Tony, I'm gonna burn the food if you carry on, then we'll have nothing to eat.' Chastised Stephen

'Okay I'll back off, but you'll miss me.' Teased Tony, moving away from Stephen and sitting down at the kitchen table opposite Peter. 

Twenty minutes later their meal was ready; 'it would have been done far quicker if Tony hadn't distracted me' grumble Stephen. Tony said nothing, just sent a flirtatious smirk and wink in Stephen's direction. 

'So Peter, we have some news for you.' Announced Tony, receiving a reassuring look from Stephen.  
'As you know, the Rouges are going to have to stay here for the foreseeable future, well, they'll be here in two days. I know it's not ideal but I've only found this out today.' Said Tony. 

'Okay,' was all Peter said. Tony and Stephen could tell he was angry and upset. He was so angry with the Rogues, Steve in particular and he doesn't know how he will able to be around them. 

'I have all of the arrangements to share with both of you. I didn't tell you earlier Stephen because I thought it would be best to share with you both, together.' Said Tony.  
'So, they will all have rooms on the same floor, the one above ours, but they will have to train with us and share the kitchen and living room as there is not one on their floor due to their floor being significantly smaller than ours. But this is still our home, not theirs. They will follow what each of us say and if you want them to leave a room you are in because you feel threatened or uncomfortable get them to leave.' Said Tony, the last part of that mainly for Peter's benefit. 

'And if they don't listen I will make sure they leave.' Stephen added, his voice full of hate and malice. 

'We'll be fine.' Reassured Tony, even though all he felt was fear and dread about what was going to happen in two days time. 

In two days their home will be taken over by the Rogues. Tony can be civil towards all of them, and maybe salvage something of the relationship he used to have with them, but not Steve. Never Steve. He is terrified of him after what happened in Siberia. Tony has no idea how he will cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted to update, sorry. xxx

'Are you okay Peter, you've been on edge all day?' Asked Ned, concerned for his best friend.

I'm not supposed to say anything, but the Rogue Avengers are back tomorrow, and I don't know what to do. Dad's freaking out and I'm scared Ned.' Whispered Peter in response. 

'If it gets too much just call me, okay? And you know you can come over whenever you want to.' Ned replied sympathetically, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

'Thanks Ned, oh it looks like Happy's here. See you Monday.' Peter called over to Ned as he began running towards Happy's car, not wanting to annoy him by being slow. 

'Hey Happy.' Peter said as cheerily as he could. 

'Hi kid, how was school? Everything okay?' Happy asked, which was highly unusual from him as he normally complains about Peter's constant, unending rambles about his day. 

'Everything was fine Hap.' Peter responded, he didn't feel like talking at the moment, especially because of what is happening the next day. 

Happy said nothing about Peter's unusual silence, but kept sending him concerned glances in the rear-view mirror. 

The rest of the night went like a blur, they all tried to be positive but failed, terribly. How could they be with the Rogues coming back, the people who destroyed their lives for so long? 

Saturday morning rolled around and Peter prayed for this situation to just be a horrible, horrendous nightmare from the depths of Hell. He begrudgingly got up and trudged into the kitchen, finding that Tony and Stephen were already there. 

'Morning Pete.' Greeted Stephen, receiving an incoherent mumble in response.  
'Can you please tell your father that he needs to eat something, and not just have coffee?' Commanded Stephen in his 'sorcerer supreme voice'. 

'Pete, can you tell your dad that I'm absolutely fine and don't need or want anything?' Retorted Tony. 

'Dad, you need to eat something. You had barely anything last night. For me, please.' Peter pleaded, giving Tony his best puppy dog eyes. Stephen just smirked, knowing Tony would cave in no matter how much he insisted he wasn't hungry. Tony needed to keep his strength up, today of all days. 

'Fine. You two win.' Tony uttered exasperatedly. 

Breakfast and the rest of the morning went smoothly, well as smoothly as possible. It almost seemed like a normal morning, if they ignored the impending doom of the day ahead. 

'Pete, why don't you get ready whilst we clear up?' Stephen asked whilst lightly nudging Tony's shoulder. 

'Sure dad.' 

Once Peter had gone, Stephen turned to Tony. 

'How are you feeling? And don't lie and say you're fine. This is me you're talking to so I know you are not.' Stephen asked Tony caringly. 

'I don't know how I feel. I'm fine with the rest coming back I guess. Well, I mean I can get used to them, with time. But I'm shitting myself about Rogers. We were supposed to be friends and he tried to kill me then left me for dead. What is he tries that again, or-or worse, tries to hurt you or Peter. It would all be my fault. I'm so, so sorry for this Stephen.' Tony said, almost hyperventilating. 

'Hey look at me.' Stephen whispered softly as he grabbed Tony's hands.  
'You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? You have no choice but to let the Rogues live here. And me and Peter will be absolutely fine. Yes it will take a while to get used to them, but I promise everything will be okay and I won't let that man hurt you, not again.' Reassured Stephen. 

'God I love you.' 

'I love you too Tony.' 

The three of them spent the rest of their morning trying to distract themselves from the day ahead. They made the most of their time together before their home was taken over by the Rogues. 

'They're here.' Announced Tony, his hand shaking. He had worked so hard for this, but now they've been pardoned, he wishes he could take it all back. 

'You'll be fine Tony. Are you sure you want to show them around on your own, I'm more than happy to come with you?' Offered Stephen, taking a hold of Tony's shaking hands. 

'It will just be easier to introduce them to you and Peter later.' Tony said, although his mind screamed at him to accept Stephen's offer. 

'I'll be here if you need me. And Peter's in his room, so there is no way he will come across any of the Rogues before he has to.' 

'Thanks Stephen.' Tony said as he slowly walked out of the living room and outside to greet the former Avengers team. 

'Hi Tony.' Steve greeted, as if nothing had even happened between them. 

'Rogers.' Tony replied with a nod, flinching away when Steve extended his arm to him. 

'Okay so follow me.' Tony said before any of the others could say anything, wanting to avoid any awkward conversations with his former team-mates and Scott. 

'So this is your floor, each room has a conjoining bathroom. However, you will have to share the kitchen with me and the other residents downstairs, and there is a living room downstairs you can use. Stay in your room for now until FRIDAY alerts you to come down to the kitchen for a meeting with me and everyone else who lives here to set down the rules.' Tony explained before swiftly turning away. 

'So that's it? You have nothing else to say?' Questioned Steve. 

'What exactly do you want me to say Steve? After everything that has happened, I have nothing left for you.' Snapped Tony, stepping closer to Steve. 

'I, no we, want an apology.' Demanded Steve, closing the gap between he two even further and his stance growing increasingly threatening. The rest of the team, bar Natasha nodded in agreement. 

Tony felt his heart-rate go up as his heart pounded, panic and anxiety geting higher and higher as his hands began to shake. 

'For what exactly? Me trying to keep this team together? Me getting you guys pardoned? I have nothing to apologise for, if anyone should apologise it's you Steve. After what you did to me in Siberia, you should be on the floor begging for me to forgive you.' Tony shouted before practically running away to Stephen. He needed to get to him. His legs begun to shake through the fear, making it increasingly difficult to walk.

As he was going to Stephen he felt Wanda's powers trying to gain access to his mind, to see what Tony was talking about. Thankfully, Stephen had previously given Tony an enchanted bracelet to ensure Tony can never be manipulated by magic again. It protected him from any invasions of the mind that may happen. 

'What did Tony mean by that Steve?' Nat asked curiously. She knew from when Tony first flinched away from Steve that something must have happened between the two as Tony rarely visibly shows his discomfort of a person. 

'Nothing Nat, just leave it okay.' Steve said, then he retreated into his room. The rest soon copying. 

Tony burst through the living room doors frantically and made his way over to his concerned boyfriend. His legs nearly gave way under him several times on his way to Stephen. 

'Tony what's the matter? Did something happen?' Stephen asked, gently guiding Tony to sit on the couch. 

'I-I c-confronted Steve. He told me I needed to apologise for what I did. He kept getting closer, and closer to me. I felt trapped. I was terrified he would hurt me again.' Tony whimpered, burying his head in Stephen's chest as tears began to fall from his eyes. 

'It's okay Tony, it's over now. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you. I will keep you safe.' Stephen reassured, pulling Tony close to him and holding him tightly, securely. 

'If he makes you feel like this again I won't hesitate to send him into the dark dimensions until he has learnt his lesson.' Growled Stephen, voice laced with venom. 

Tony said nothing, just chuckled softly. 

They sat for a while before Tony spoke up. 

'I guess it's time to introduce them to you and Peter.' Sighed Tony, getting up and dragging Stephen with him.   
'FRIDAY, can you get Peter in here and tell the Rogues to come down here in ten minutes please?' Tony commanded. 

'Of course Boss.' FRIDAY complied. 

Peter arrived into the kitchen immediately, and the Rogues ten minutes later. 

Peter, Tony and Stephen on one side of the large table and the Rogues on the other side. 

'Everyone, this is Peter, my son and Stephen my boyfriend. This is their home so you will listen to everything you say, no matter what? That clear?' 

'Of course. Nice to meet you Peter and you Stephen.' Greeted Steve. 

'It's Doctor Strange to you.' Snarled Stephen, receiving a scoff from Sam and Clint. 

'Problem?' Asked Stephen, feigning politness. 

'No, just didn't realise we used are superhero names on a day-to-day basis. Has the new lot have heroes got more pretentious after we left?' Scoffed Sam, earning a laugh from Clint. 

'Unlike you two I have done something worthwhile and to help people. I am an actual doctor so you will address me as such.' Barked Stephen, growing increasingly frustrated at the Rogues. Sam and Clint stayed silent after that. 

'Okay so the rules. You can go into the living room and kitchen whenever you want if none of us are in there, however, if any of us are in there you must ask permission to go in. And if either myself, Peter or Stephen ask you to leave a room you listen. The training room is open to all at any time during the day. If you want your old weapons you will have to request them from the government because I did not get the back, nor do I intend to make you anything else. This is our house and you are guests. Is everything clear?'  
'Oh and Wanda, you will take lessons with Stephen to control your magic. And if you get caught trying to read any of our thoughts then you will find somewhere else to live.' Tony added. 

'That's not fair! You're stopping me from using my powers. You can't do that!' Screamed Wanda. 

'She's right Tony, you're being unreasonable and have been since we got here. You are stopping Wanda from using her powers, not giving us the weapons we need and we got no apology.' Steve said as if Tony owes them all something. 

'What so he owes you something now?' Peter yelled. 

'Son, that's not way to talk to us.' Chastised Steve. Before Tony could step in to defend Peter, he spoke up again. 

'So it's okay for Wanda to speak to my dad like that me not okay for me to speak to yuo like that? And I am not you son. My dad owes you nothing. He has done nothing to you. He has worked so hard for years to get you guys pardoned and none of you have shown any signs of appreciation when you should. None of us wanted this so you should be at least a little grateful for everything he has done. He certainly owes you no apology, it should be the other way around if you ask me.' Peter shouted, Stephen nodding proudly in agreement with his son. 

'I don't think you understand what you're talking about. You don't fully know what happened between us.' Steve muttered, trying to smooth over the issue. He hasn't told everyone else on his team what really went on in Siberia.

'I know perfectly well what happened. How you attacked my dad and left him to die in the cold. You could have killed him. You destroyed so much and you don't even care enough to acknowledge what you have done. I used to look up to you and respect you, but how could anyone now after what you did.' Peter said, beginning to cry. Quickly he got up and ran out the room, Tony and Stephen following closely behind. 

'Is this true Steve, did you nearly kill Tony?' Natasha gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading any way xxx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team confront Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to update, I will try to update every Sunday if I can. xxx

'Is this true Steve, did you nearly kill Tony?' Natasha gasped.

'O-Of course not. That kid doesn't know what he's talking about. He just hates me for whatever reason Tony and Strange have said because they hate me and don't want me here.' Steve stammered, lying to his team in the hope that they would believe him. 

'Are you sure about that Steve? Peter seemed pretty upset, and it's obvious that something more went on with you and Tony than what you said.' Clint said hesitantly, unsure whether or not to believe Steve.

'Exactly, he-he was upset, so he wasn't thinking straight about what he was saying.' Steve exclaimed. 

'You're lying. I looked inside your head and saw everything. You hurt him, badly, then just left him to die as Peter said you did. You could have helped him, but you just left.' Wanda gasped, red magic swirling at her fingertips. She too was angry with Steve, yes she hated Tony, but he didn't deserve to die. 

'How could you do that to him Steve? Tony was supposed to be our friend, our family, and you just left him to die. And you lied to us. You told us that you had another disagreement, but Tony was fine. We risked everything to help you and be by your side for you to lie to us this whole time. I always thought that something more had gone on between you and Tony but I never asked because I trusted you, I never should have. I shouldn't have betrayed Tony at the airport that day.' Shouted Natasha. She was furious with Steve about what he had done, but also with herself for going against her judgement. She thought something had happened between the two, but she would never had guessed it was this bad.  
'Why Steve?' Natasha asked.

'I- Bucky was hurt and I needed to help him. Bucky never deserved any of what happened to him and I had to get him out of there before authorities tracked us there and took him away again.' Steve couldn't meet their eyes as he answered, ashamed of himself for not getting Tony any help. He realises now that he could have done something to help Tony or alerted someone that Tony was stranded in Siberia. He deserved whatever hatred he got from his team, no matter how much it hurt him.

'Why lie to us though Steve. You could have at least told us part of the truth. Of course we would have been angry about what you did to Tony, but we would have forgiven you after a while. We were supposed to be a team, and you were our leader, but you lied to us this whole time.' Sam said quietly. He was particularly hurt because he and Steve had been through so much together and Sam had always been by Steve's side; he now realises that he maybe shouldn't have been and Steve perhaps isn't the person Sam thought he was. 

'Look I had no choice to do what I did.' Yelled Steve tiredly and exasperatedly. 

'Tony hurt Bucky after Zemo played this footage of Bucky killing Tony's parents. I knew about this but never told Tony. I wanted to spare him more grief and hurt; I realise now the only person I was saving was myself. Tony found out that I knew and he lashed out. Bucky had no choice, he was brainwashed then forced to kill Howard and Maria. I was just defending Bucky, he didn't deserved to be attacked over something that wasn't his fault. And I wasn't the only one that attacked Tony, Bucky did too,' explained Steve defensively. 

'Bucky spent his life being beaten and tortured, of course he will have attacked, it will be a natural response for him. You could have stopped them fighting and not joined in.' Natasha pointed out. 

'I've see what happened Steve, Bucky was hurt before you plunged your shield into Tony. It was you Steve who is to blame, not Bucky.' Added Wanda.

'Are you really surprised by Tony's reaction? He found out his parents were murdered and that one of his closest friends kept that from him for years. Did you expect him to take the news well and not lash out?' Snapped Natasha incredulously. 

'I guess not.' Steve sighed.

'I lost so much time with my daughter because of you. I missed out on so many important events in her life because I though following you was the right thing to do. I couldn't have been more wrong.' Scott said, speaking up for the first time.  
'I blindly followed you into a situation I knew nothing about and continued to trust you despite the act you lied to us for so long.' 

'I'm so sorry Scott. I never meant for that to happen.' 

'Sorry doesn't bring back the time I missed with my daughter.' Barked Scott. 

'Or my family. They hate me for what happened. My wife filed for divorce and my kids want nothing more to do with me. I thought it was for something worthwhile, I thought we had done the right thing by following you, but like Sam said, you're not the man we thought you were. We trusted you and you lied to us for two years. That makes this team, what we did meaningless, because you tried to kill the man who should have been our friend then left him to die in the freezing cold. We all sacrificed so much for a man that doesn't deserve it.' Clint yelled before leaving the room, too furious with Steve to stay. The rest of the team followed suit, leaving Steve all alone. 

The team all went into Natasha's room to talk.

'We owe Tony an apology and we have to make it up to him. We will do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes for him to forgive us.' Said Natasha determinedly.

'What about Steve?' Sam asked.

'He tried to kill Tony and he betrayed the team. Then lied to us about it and would have continued to do so if Wanda hadn't looked into his mind. He had to acknowledge what he has done and make an effort with Tony before he's accepted back into the team.' Said Natasha, venom and anger lacing her voice.

'What about Stephen and Peter? What if Tony had have died? It would have destroyed them. Steve has to pay for what he did to Tony.' Clint added, voice filled with the same anger as Natasha's.

The team would do everything they could to make things right with Tony, Stephen and Peter, whatever it takes. They won't forgive Steve for what he did, that will take time. Steve tried to kill their friend, lied to them, betraying the team and everything they did in the process. Forgiving Steve isn't something they can even consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, sorry it's so bad.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading anyway xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. xxx


End file.
